1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a high-density fiber distribution frame for use in the telecommunications industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, use of fiber optic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly growing. To connect fiber optic equipment, fiber distribution frames have been developed. Examples of prior art fiber distribution frames are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,688; 5,497,444; and 5,758,003. In each of the fiber distribution frames of the prior patents, a plurality of adapters are provided which permit attachment of fiber optic connectors to both sides of each adapter in order to optically couple two fiber optic cables. Cables from the adapters are connected to various pieces of fiber optic equipment. Using patch cords or cables between the adapters, the pieces of optical equipment are then cross-connected through the frame. The frame defines a demarcation point between the equipment.
The use of modular fiber optic connector modules is known for performing so-called cross-connect applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,432,875 and 5,363,465, and PCT Publication WO00/05611 to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. concern fiber optic connector modules and chassis designs for receiving the modules in cross-connect applications.
Notwithstanding advances previously made in the art, there is a continuous need for further advances to maintain a high-density of connector terminals. There are further needs for ready access to the fiber optic connectors and couplers, enhanced fiber management, and avoidance of excessive bending and stresses on the fiber optic cables.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a fiber distribution frame comprising a rack extending vertically from a bottom to a top, the rack defining a left side, a right side, a front, and a rear. The frame includes a left vertical cable guide with a side access on the left side of the rack, and a right vertical cable guide with a side access on the right side of the rack. At least a portion of the frame defines a cable termination area. The termination area includes: (1) a first panel defining an array of termination locations on a front portion, the first panel positioned on the left side of the rack adjacent to the left vertical cable guide, and (2) a second panel defining an array of termination locations on a front portion, the second panel positioned on the right side of the rack adjacent to the right vertical cable guide. A central cable passageway extends between the first and second panels. The frame also includes a horizontal passageway for patch cables positioned on the front side of the rack extending between the right vertical cable guide, and the left vertical cable guide. The first and second panels may receive individual adapters, being sized for mounting to cable connectors. Alternatively, the panels may be defined by adapters associated with modular units for housing fiber couplers, such as splitters, combiners, and wave division multiplexers. Cables from the central cable passageway are optically linked through the panels to the termination locations.
In some preferred embodiments the frame also includes a lower cable splice area positioned on the rack with the lower cable splice area defining a plurality of splice tray holders. In this embodiment, the frame further includes a cable passageway from the splice tray holders to the central cable passageway.
Cable storage features may also be provided on the rack, in some preferred embodiments.
The present invention also relates to a fiber optic termination module comprising a housing having first and second spaced apart ends, and first and second spaced apart sides extending between the ends. The housing includes a rear extending between the first and second ends, and the first and second sides to define an interior. The housing defines an open front, with the first and second ends extending generally horizontally when the termination module is mounted to a telecommunications rack, and the first and second sides extending generally vertically when the termination module is mounted to the telecommunications rack. A main panel closes the open front and includes an array of openings arranged and sized for holding adapters, with the adapters being sized for mounting to cable connectors. The main panel may be made of sub-panels, including panels associated with modular units received in the termination module. The termination module which receives the modular units preferably includes shelves for holding each unit. Preferably, the main panel is at a non-perpendicular angle relative to a plane defined by the rear. In some embodiments, the termination module can be reversed in vertical orientation between left and right sides of the rack.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a fiber optic module including a housing having two spaced-apart major sides interconnected by two spaced-apart minor sides, and a rear notch. On a front of the housing, a plurality of front adapters are provided for use in connecting to cable connectors. The rear notch of the module includes a side segment presenting a plurality of rear adapters for connecting to further cable connectors. Cables are disposed within the housing for connecting the rear adapters with the front adapters. Preferably, the front is at a non-perpendicular angle relative to a plane defined by the minor sides. The module preferably includes a side flange extending from one of the major sides, and two front flanges extending from the front for mounting to a fiber optic termination module or other rack structure.